Forever Knights
The Forever Knights, first created by Sir George, are an organization of knights frequently fought by Ben and the gang on many occasions. They were first introduced in the original series episode A Small Problem, and played a major role in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10. They then became recurring antagonists in the two sequel series. Initially, the Forever Knights were dedicated to collect and study alien technology, usually in illegal ways. Any aliens they captured along the way are dissected and studied; any humans caught with them (like Howell) are immediately deemed worthless and disposed of. The Forever Knights use castles as their headquarters and function according to medieval institutions, with a "Forever King" as their leader. However, in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, it is revealed there are actually several pretendants to the throne, causing the organization to be divided in splintered factionalized groups with each on their own motivations until Sir George reunited them. Equipment and Paraphernalia The Forever Knights operate according to the Medieval way: their members dress in suits of armor, complete with the appropriate, albeit heavily enhanced, weaponry. When Sir George came back and unified the factions, the Knights started using sleeker-looking armor, and improved energy-based weaponry. Forever Knights utilize a wide array of weapons, mostly created through the study of alien technology. These include: laser lances, energy-based kite shields, and laser crossbows. They also possess energy swords and real swords; the former is often use for combat while the latter is used strictly for ceremonial purposes. In addition to their main arsenal of weaponry, Forever Knights have multiple vehicles and mechanical inventions to assist them. These include: hover-cycles, plasma beam tanks, giant mechanical horse-like walkers, and draconic automaton guards. The Knights also seem to have teleportation technology within their armory. Most of the Knights' leaders, such as Driscoll, use advanced powered armor in battle. It was mentioned that the Forever Knights possess starships. Ultimate Aim and Goal In Be-Knighted, the goal of the Forever Knights is revealed to be the slaying of a dragon (actually an alien) that had been captured 1,000 years prior. This led to the acquisition of both human and alien technology in hopes of finding a weapon with which to kill it, meaning everything they did in the original series was for the sole purpose of acquiring weapons they could use to slay the dragon. (e.g. the sword, the Omnitrix, the sub-energy, and anything else alien). This dedication is shown to have evolved into an obsession such that they are willing to exterminate an entire planet of dragon-like aliens, transforming it into a genocidal policy toward anything alien. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that the Forever Knights that appeared in the original series were a splinter group led by Driscoll that wanted to rule the world while the main group, led by Patrick, are the ones in Alien Force that want to slay the dragon, which explains the differences in costume and behavior. The Forever Knight's real and ultimate goal, as intended by Sir George, the true founder of the organization, was to protect the Earth from Diagon and his followers by destroying them through any means necessary. Because of this, it also became their goal to rid the world of all unnatural beings, alien or at least unearthly. In a way, The Forever Knights are much like Plumbers, in the sense that they both possess advanced technology. However, both groups have different goals entirely, with Plumbers overseeing the continuation of galactic peace and the Forever Knight factions having their own purposes. Despite this, The Forever Knights were founded upon the idea of protecting Earth and, as such, the Knights see themselves as the "good guys". Appearance Original Series The Forever Knights first appear in the episode A Small Problem, they are first known as "The Organization" (according to the enhanced version of The Ultimate Weapon, this is one of their codenames they use to prevent linking them to their crimes). They attempt to dissect Grey Matter (which was caught by Howell, who thought that the Forever Knights would make him and his discovery famous), but are thwarted. Their base is also destroyed, along with the advanced technology stored inside. They returned again in Ultimate Weapon, in which their formal name is used. In Perfect Day, the Forever Knights returned attempting to steal the Omnitrix while trapping Ben in a dream world, using some sort of alien dream-inducing device. While Ben was in the dream world being monitored by Enoch, the other Forever Knights present were using their technology to remove the Omnitrix. They were stopped by Gwen and Grandpa Max they hacked into the dream Ben was in to free him, and Ben later trapping Enoch in a fantasy world where he succeeded in claiming the Omnitrix. The rest of the Forever Knights return in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 to help their leader, the so-called Forever King, Driscoll, and a robotic minion called the Red Knight, who sought to obtain the Sub-Energy, the world's strongest energy source that was located inside of the Plumbers Complex in Mount Rushmore, where they also team up with 8 more treacherous villains in order to fight Ben and defeat him. As said above, it was revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Forever Knights in the original series were a splinter group by Driscoll that had different goals from the main group. Alien Force The main Forever Knights appear in Ben 10: Alien Force. This group are allied with the Highbreed and the DNAliens, although they are unaware of (or unconcerned by) their true intentions. The main Forever Knights dress in full plate armor similar to that of a medieval knight, with an infinity symbol on the abdomen, symbolizing the "Forever" in their name, as opposed to the less medieval-style armor the splinter group wore previously. In Be-Knighted, it is revealed that they had kept a dragon-like alien mapmaker imprisoned for a thousand years and had broken its translator device so that it could not verbally communicate. After it escaped into space with the help of Ben, the Forever Knights will be ready if more of them come. Notably, the true Forever King is Patrick. Ultimate Alien The Forever Knights also returned to the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in episode Duped. They were led by King Urian, who hunted for Toltech Battle Armor. They reappear in Andreas’ Fault, where Argit uses Andreas to destroy Forever Knights castles so he can take control of their organization, but was stopped by Forever Knight warrior Sir Dagonet. They reappeared again in Reflected Glory, where they try to take an energy decoupler from an alien robot, but they were once again defeated by Ben and his team. The Forever Knights return in Eye of the Beholder, where they attack the team in the open street with high-tech horse-like vehicles. They were all trashed by the team and Ben Tennyson. In The Creature From Beyond, it is shown that the Forever Knight Sir Cyrus is from a faction of the Forever Knights that follows the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll as his faction follows the ways of the First Knight. In The Purge, it is revealed that the First Knight is really Old George who ends up having the Forever Knight factions reunited into one organization. They appear again in A Knight to Remember when Ben and his team, went to their hideout to tell them that Winston is a part of the Flame Keepers' Circle. Driscoll tells them about the Diagon and how Sir George defeated it, after Ben demands answers. He also tells about a shrine where Diagon's heart is located. They find the shrine after Gwen deciphers the clues left by George, but the Knights betray Ben and his team. The Knights, after arriving, find George at the entrance of the shrine and enter it. The FKC appears and fights with the Knights, while Vilgax absorbs the power of Ascalon and Diagon's heart, giving him unlimited power, but he senses there is more. He defeats all of the FKC and the Knights, after Conduit Edwards realizes the FKC has been tricked. Winston then appears (who is in the control of Diagon) and says to Vilgax that, to gain even more power he must break the seal that holds the Lucubra. Vilgax finally gets tricked after breaking the seal and is sucked into Diagon's dimension, while Sir George regains his youth. The Knights reappear in Solitary Alignment when Ben and his team infiltrate Area 51 to find George. The Forever Knights also reappear in The Beginning of the End, where they fought against the Esoterica as well as Ben and the gang (as they did not believe that he was serving as an ally to Sir George). A group of Forever Knights followed Sir George and Winston into the cave where the seal of Diagon's dimension was kept. Following Winston's death, the Knights insisted that they fight Vilgax, Diagon's new "pawn", on behalf of Sir George, stating that he would need his strength to fight Diagon. Although the Knights were able to fend off Vilgax's initial attacks, they were eventually overpowered and severely wounded by the latter. Ben passed these wounded Knights on his way to assist Sir George. In The Ultimate Enemy, as Sir George allied himself with the gang, the Forever Knights later joined Ben in attempting to take down Diagon by continuing to fight in the war against the FKC. Some of the Knights, specifically the unhelmeted ones, were converted into Esotericas but later became normal. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, The Forever Knights were all wiped out in the war against the Esoterica. Omniverse In Return to Forever, The Forever Knights were reduced to only a small fraction of their initial strength. Joseph Chadwick became the sole remaining leader of a remnant of the Forever Knights and plotted to wiped out all aliens but was stop by Ben and his team. Sir Morton has also been revealed to still be alive. Chadwick attempted to use the Highbreed Pulse Generator in a combination with the DNA Scanner to help destory all of the aliens on Earth. However, Chadwick and The Forever Knights' plan was foiled by Ben, Rook, and Jimmy. Video Games The Forever Knight splinter group also appear in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth on the second, third and fourth levels, but are shown not to be villains as such when you complete the South West section, later in the game because they manage to discover Vilgax's plan to make a giant Null Void Projector and send Earth into the Null Void. they attempt to use Cannonbolt's DNA extracted from the Omnitrix, combined with a giant robot, to take down Vilgax before it's too late. However, Ben, mistaking Enoch for the main villain, destroys his robot, almost kills him, and makes him unable to stop Vilgax. Ben 10: Alien Force The main Forever Knights army return in ''Ben 10 Alien Force'' the video game in the first and second levels, in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, and the Urian faction in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. Notable Members Old George Old George is the founder of the Forever Knights, making him the first Forever Knight. The Forever King The Forever King is the highest ranking member of all the Forever Knights. It is shown the position had been abolished since Sir George returned and reunited the factions and declared the Forever Kings unfit to wear the symbol of the order. Driscoll An expelled Plumber named Driscoll was the "Forever King" that created the Negative 10. Driscoll was trying to steal the Sub-Energy and drain its power, before Perk Upchuck used the Sub-Energy against him and destroyed his armor. He escapes but it is hinted that he is still lurking the area. Driscoll was revealed to be the Forever King of a splinter group of Forever Knights according to Dwayne McDuffie. Patrick The second Forever King that appears is Patrick, in Ben 10 Alien Force. Patrick assigns Connor the duty to slay the Alien Dragon with their latest weapon. Upon Connor informing him that the Alien Dragon escaped back to its planet, Patrick now considers that there is a planet full of alien dragons and plans to obtain the technology to head there. At the same time, he plans for the organization's revenge on Ben Tennyson for his interference by creating a new Alien Dragon. Urian The Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode Duped featured King Urian who led a faction of the Forever Knights in a plot to obtain the ancient Toltech Battle Armor. Enoch Enoch is a forever knight in Ben 10 series, that was assumed to be in charge, but when he is defeated in Perfect Day, we had learned, that he was only one of their head scientists and officers. Forever Ninja/Red Knight A servant and protector of Driscoll. He is actually a robot, created by the Forever King Driscoll. He is dangerously armed with two swords and shurikens, but he is also defeated by Perk Upchuck. Connor Connor is an officer or NCO considered to be greatest of all knights of the Forever Knights. Connor and his highly respected status among the Forever Knights is apparently inspired by Major Erwin König, an apocryphal highly skilled Wehrmacht sniper during the Battle of Stalingrad. Squire Squire is a blond young knight, who invites Ben to help the Forever knights in Be-Knighted. He is actually somewhat against the idea of the new Forever King to exterminate a planet full of dragon because he is shown bowing his head in disagreeing sadness after he hears that murderous idea or he could be bowing his head in regret for helping Ben and the team let the dragon escape. He is somewhat similar to a HJ, who were young followers of a notorious political party during the 1930s. Dr. Joseph Chadwick Dr. Joseph Chadwick is the Director of Technology of the Forever Knights. In his debut episode "Pet Project," Joseph was assigned to oversee the production of a spacecraft that will enable the Forever Knights to travel to the Alien Dragon's world. To help perfect it, Joseph sent Sir Morton to capture Ship. During the confrontation at his hideout, Dr. Joseph Chadwick used a control device on Ship until Julie got through to him. When Swampfire hit a gas tank with his fire attack and caused a collapse in the hideout, Dr. Joseph Chadwick was caught in the cave-in. As of Ben 10: Omniverse, he is the New Forever King of what remains of the Forever Knights. Joseph is apparently a pastiche of notorious concentration camp physicians and head weapons technicians during WWII, including Dr. Joseph Mengele, also known as the "Angel of Death", and Wernher von Braun, creator of the V-2 rocket. Foreverduke838 Foreverduke838 is a Forever Knight who is the secret informant of Jimmy Jones. His fate was unknown when the castle he was stationed in was destroyed. Sir Morton Sir Morton is a heavyset NCO knight under the employ of Dr. Joseph Chadwick. He was sent to capture Ship and ended up battling Gwen and Kevin. Sir Morton ended up succeeding in his mission. During the conflict at Joseph's lab, Sir Morton assisted the other Forever Knights in fighting Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie. When the hideout collapsed, Sir Morton and the other Forever Knights retreated. Sir Dagonet Sir Dagonet is an elite intelligence squad officer of the The Forever Knights. Sir Reginald Sir Reginald appears in The Creature From Beyond and accidentally releases the Lucubra. His facial appearance resembles actor David Niven at the same time resembles Sir Oswald Mosley of the BU, a British corrupt political party led by Mosley during the 1930s until the 1940s. Sir Cyrus Sir Cyrus is the one who claims that his Faction is the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll he also appears in The Creature From Beyond. His character maybe a loose reference to Tibet expedition leader Ernst Schäfer (who also supports a beard like Sir Cyrus) while his claims of the Forever Knights' true path to explore the history of the first founding Forever Knight maybe a reference to the Ahnenerbe's true intentions which was to research the anthropological and cultural history of the Aryan race, and later to experiment and launch voyages with the intent of proving that prehistoric and mythological Nordic populations had once ruled the world. His Faction's expedition in the episode could be based on the 1939 German expedition to Tibet. Winston Winston is a squire to Sir Cyrus. He appeared in season 2 episode 7 of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. He is captured by the The Creature From Beyond, but later is rescued by Ben's team. It is seen that Winston has a crush on Gwen in this episode. He later gave his life for Sir George when he is about to be attacked. Appearances Ben 10 *''A Small Problem'' (first appearance) *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''The Unnaturals'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 1)'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)'' ]] Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' (holograms) *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Pet Project'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Vendetta'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first re-appearance; cameo: news footage) *''Duped'' *''Andreas’ Fault'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''The Purge'' *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Return to Forever'' *''An American Benwolf in London'' Trivia *Enoch appears in a rogue list in a The Secret Saturday's episode "Van Rook's Apprentice." * Their new emblem in Omniverse is a combination of their old one from the original series and their new one from Alien Force. *The infinity symbol they wear on their armor is a reference to the word "Forever" in their name. *The Forever Knights were formed around 1,000 years ago. *They are the first original series villains to appear in Alien Force. *The Forever Knights have an armor version in the game FusionFall. *While the Forever Knights factions were divided by different various goals, they all have one goal in common: killing Ben and his team for their constant interference in their plans. *They are British in origin. *The Forever Knights' agenda and goals are very similar to that of the Huntsclan from American Dragon: Jake Long. Like the Huntsclan, they consider any off-world or unnatural being as an abomination that needs to be removed. *The Forever Knights had much in common with the German Nazi party as they tried to exterminate all other off-world species and were obsessed with the "speciceal" purity of sapients on earth. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, after the war with Diagon, all the Forever Knights' Plumber files are listed as "presumed deceased." *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, all of them are dead except Sir Morton, the Forever Ninja, and the new Forever King Joseph Chadwick .http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/514992461349668500 See Also */Gallery/ *Forever King (leader of Forever Knights) *Red Knight *Forever Knight Tank References Forever Knights, The Category:Forever Knights Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Groups Category:Criminals Category:Archenemies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Human Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Recurring Characters